


First Storm

by orangesherbert06



Series: Marah [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, MARAH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesherbert06/pseuds/orangesherbert06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah experiences her first storm without Martin. And it holds a predicament that she never to hear. But will it all work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again to those who have read the first two stories! And hello to those reading any of these for the first time! I hope you enjoy this one! *hugs*

1…2...3...4…5…6…7…8…9…10…

Sarah took a deep breath and counted once more as another lightning bolt flashed across the sky. Flinching at the thunder, she took another deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. She had never liked thunderstorms. To be honest, they downright terrified her since she was a little girl. Her parents thought she would grow out of it, but the only thing she grew out of was the hysterical cries she had during a thunderstorm. Now, she just felt like she would have a headache each time and had to breathe deep while counting to ten to calm down. Another flash and crack nearly jolted her off the couch. 

“Jesus Christ…” she mutter watch the storm rage on. Normally she would have drank a glass (or two) of wine and gone to bed early, but tonight that was the last thing she wanted to do. Not only did the storm have her scared, but the fact that Martin was flying when this storm cropped up added to that fear. He had called her before they took off from Paris stating that it was clear skies and he would be home in a few hours. Well, with only a couple of hours before he was due to arrive, a freak storm had came up out of nowhere and it didn’t want to end. A particularly close strike made her leap from the couch and pace her floor. 

“1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10” she muttered trying to calm her nerves. Sarah had all electronics turned off. She didn’t want to watch the news when the breaking news of his plane crash would come on. She didn’t want to hear the breaking news on the radio. She most certainly didn’t want to get the phone call from Carolyn about the crash. If she didn’t hear it then it wouldn’t be real right? Right. 

“Maybe I’m just overreacting.” She said to herself as she sat back down. The storm seemed to be letting up so maybe she was. Laughing at herself, Sarah turned on the television to watch a rerun of the Graham Norton show. It was her favorite episode with Martin Freeman’s first appearance. Laughing at his whole BAFTA moment, she quickly sobered up when the news broke in stating that an airplane crash had occurred. She quickly turned off the telly and began to bawl. She knew that this was going to happen. She really hated storms. 

Martin really hated storms. They always caused delays either in his flights or in his moves. That meant no money. They caused nothing but trouble and Martin hated trouble. This storm had caused a delay in their flight making them wait until the storm had passed before they could land. All he wanted to do was go and surprise his girlfriend. He smiled at that thought. Girlfriend. Someone who actually wanted to be with him and spend time with him and love him. He blushed at the last thought. They had been together for a while but neither one had used the ‘L’ word yet. Martin knew he was in love with Sarah but was absolutely terrified to be the first to use it in case she didn’t feel the same. The storm was still going on near Sarah’s place as Martin pulled up. 

‘Thank God it had let up at the airport,’ he thought as he pulled up to Sarah’s new apartment. Now he liked Mia but he was happy that Sarah found her own place. At least now he wouldn’t have to hear “Let’s Get It On” every time Sarah led him into her room to watch a movie or snog…or. He blushed at the last thought. Maybe she would be up for a little loving tonight. He smile happily as he knocked on her door, soaked from the rain.  
Sarah leapt to her feet dreading opening the door. Who would it be? Mia? Carolyn? Her mom? She slowly got to the door as the knocked continued. She took one last deep breath to steady herself. Flinging the door opened, Sarah gapped at the drenched pilot standing at her door. It wasn’t him. 

Martin looked at Sarah with a big smile on his face. He took in her neon green with white polka dots shorts, stared wide-eyed at her hot pink shirt that had “Somebody spank me!” written in the same green, but frowned when his gaze reached her face. She had been crying and looked at him completely stunned. 

“Sarah? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked stepping in side. He barely got both feet inside when she literally threw herself into his arms. The only thing Martin could make out was ‘it wasn’t you’ as she bawled into his shoulder. “What are you talking about?” He coaxed her away enough to look at her. She took a few gulps of breath before telling him about the crash. He pulled her back tightly. 

“Sweetheart, I’m here. I’m alright. It will take more than a storm to take me away from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not a single damn thing.


End file.
